In His Hands
by Bao Kena
Summary: First little lemon oneshot of the group one night in a hotel. Everyone's sleeping and Hakkai is left alone to his own devices, until Gojyo ruins it by walking in...wait...Hakkai and Gojyo are just friends, right? Rated M for language and sexual content.


_To start, I do not own Saiyuki…which should be obvious due to lack of pure awesome in my back pocket. I would also like to note that it has been FOREVER since I have written…but I do, and I repeat DO love comments and suggestions. So if you please…enjoy._

__In His Hands

It was well before daybreak, and the light would not reach the little town Sanzo Ikkou had stopped in last night for a few more hours. It was indeed early, and everyone in the town was still fast asleep…everyone except for one man lying in bed with a small light on next to him. Hakkai closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, remembering every detail of the woman he once shared everything with. He imagined her lying on his chest, and for a moment it seemed all too real. They had just made love, it was a warm summer evening and the only cover they had was a thin white sheet. He could even smell the sweetness of her sweat and taste the soft skin of her neck on his lips.

"_I love you so much Gonou…tell me we'll be together forever." He sat up in bed, with her straddling him and gently kissed her forehead. A smile crossed her face as he stared into her eyes. "Always." He whispered back before gently pulling the sheet off of her, as it was barely hanging around her shoulders. Kanan smiled wickedly as she pushed him down and leaned forward with him. She began to shower his neck with kisses and soft bites. A moan escaped his lips as he closed his eyes while she traveled downward past his stomach…_

The brunette, his breathing a bit heavy, slowly slid his hand down his smooth chest and past the scar covering his stomach. He stopped at the top of his loose fitting boxers and considered just taking a cold shower. But, he did spend most of his time taking care of others, it is about time he took care of himself… He slipped his hand into the top of his shorts and took himself into his hand. Hakkai bit his lip as he began to stroke his length, slow at first, but with more vigor as the memory continued to play. His free hand moved up to his mouth just in time to stop himself from moaning out loud. The last thing he needed was a member of his party in an adjacent room to hear him, not that they should be awake at this hour.

"Oh god," he groaned into his hand. Hakkai slipped a finger between his partially separated lips and ran his tongue along the tip. Fully aroused, he was getting closer and closer to the release his body had been craving for so long.

"_Oh Gonou," Kanan whispered from underneath her lover; their lips met and he softly bit her lower lip "Don't stop". He growled and continued to ravish her with more urgency than before. Kanan's nails ripped into his back as they came closer to climax, both in perfect tune with eachother. Her hands traveled down to his ass and gripped it, urging him in deeper. _

Hakkai let out a loud moan as a ripple of pleasure took him over. A pounding on his door a moment later made him quickly whip his hand out of his boxers and look towards the door. "Um…yes?" he managed to stammer. As the door opened, he looked down to find his sheets wet. Without thinking how awkward it might look, he swiftly grabbed the pillow from behind his head and slammed it over his erection. "Uh, hey Hakkai…sorry I thought I heard some ladies dying to meet me…" Gojyo laughed and said "I was still half asleep…obviously went to the wrong room." The redhead's hair was pulled back, and he was wearing only a pair of shorts that went down to his knees. He really did look half asleep.

"No problem Gojyo, I was just sleeping…though it is time I get up! Breakfast to prepare before Goku wakes." He let out a nervous laugh and Gojyo looked him over. "Riiiight. Well I'm gonna go find those chicks and I'll see you at breakfast." Hakkai let out another nervous laugh as his friend left the room and shut the door behind him. The brunette sighed and pulled the pillow off of his lap, tossing it onto the floor. He pulled off the sheets and stood up, heading towards the small bathroom inside of his room. He went inside, felt for the light switch on the wall and flicked it on. He pushed the door closed behind him, not realizing it didn't fully latch.

Hakkai peeled off his boxers and stepped into the shower, pulling the curtain shut. Reaching down, he turned the hot water on for the shower and cringed upon discovering it was icy cold. A moment later the heat kicked on and he tilted his head back, letting the hot water run down his chest. '_This is true relaxation_,' Hakkai thought as he ran his hands through his hair. He then leaned forward and placed a hand against the front wall of the shower and let the water run down his back. He let his mind wander and once again slipped into a memory, this time of Gojyo. He couldn't help but laugh at the memory of Gojyo almost catching him looking through his dirty magazines. He had a close call then too, though that time there was no erection to hide.

Since Hakkai was so deep in thought, he did not notice the door of his bathroom being pushed open. A moment later, he felt a hand touch on his back and slide down to the top of his ass. "Do you really believe I thought that was a broad moaning, Hakkai?" Shocked, he spun around and his green eyes locked onto deep, crimson eyes. "Gojyo, I…I.." A thousand things were running through Hakkai's brain. First and foremost, _'what the hell is he doing in here?'_ Gojyo laughed, "Don't worry Hakkai, I won't tell anyone if you don't."

Gojyo's hand reached up and he grabbed Hakkai's stiffening member. "I…what? What are you doing?" The red head smirked and and pushed his body up against his friend's. "Just be quiet, Hakkai. Enjoy yourself." Gojyo ran his hand up and down Hakkai's length, and a small moan escaped from both of their lips. Hakkai's heart beat grew rapid and, without hesitation, he reached down and seized Gojyo's erection firmly. Gojyo grinned.

His green eyes flashed as he moved forward and locked Gojyo in a kiss, silencing him. Their tongues fought for dominence until Hakkai couldn't help but submit to the more experienced man. Gojyo shoved Hakkai up against the wall and a low growl escaped him as he bit on Hakkai's neck. Hakkai kept his eyes closed and gave into the pure bliss he was feeling. He felt Gojyo kiss lower and lower, and upon opening his eyes, Gojyo was down on his knees and winked up at Hakkai as he took his cock into his mouth. "Gojyo," Hakkai slipped his fingers through wet, red hair and helped keep the pace. The brunette had to steady himself by putting his hand on the wall of the shower as Gojyo worked his magic, taking his cock further and further into his mouth.

Hakkai grinned as a surge of dominence took over him. "You can do more than that, Gojyo." He firmly grabbed Gojyo's hair with both hands and forced himself further down his friend's throat. It took Gojyo by surprise at first, but he quickly adjusted and moved his hands to Hakkai's ass to push him in further. Hakkai was getting closer and closer, but he didn't want to submit to bliss just yet. He pulled back on Gojyo's hair and took his cock from his mouth. "How about you get to have a little fun?" Gojyo laughed and stood up. "Alright, just stand here…" He forced Hakkai up against the wall face first and pushed up against his back, Gojyo's full erection pressed up against Hakkai. "Any kind of fun I want?" Gojyo began to trail kisses on his neck and reached around to wrap his hand firmly on Hakkai's erection.

Hakkai groaned and he steadied himself against the wall, ready for whatever was in store for him. The red head began to slowly pump Hakkai's length and ,with his free hand, grabbed onto the brunette's ass. Gojyo quickly flipped Hakkai around and pressed the brunette's chest against the wall of the shower. While still pumping Hakkai's erection with one hand, his other hand guided his member into the brunette's tight ass. A moment of pain crossed the brunette's face, but it was soon replaced by total pleasure. Gojyo definitely knew how to fuck.

Gojyo continued to rock Hakkai and the red head moved his hand to the back of Hakkai's neck in a show of dominance that drove the brunette wild. "Go-go-gojyo!" Hakkai managed to stammer. He felt like he was spinning and he had to put his hands up on the wall to keep from spinning out of control. "Harder, please…"  
>The red head let out a loud moan and listened to his friend's pleas. Time slipped away as the two friends moved closer and closer to release. Gojyo moved his hand from the back of his neck to Hakkai's hair and pulled his head back, biting all around his neck. The brunette couldn't handle it a moment longer and finally gave into climax, his partner a moment later. Gojyo pulled out and stepped back a bit to give Hakkai some room. The water pulsing down on them from the showerhead was now barely lukewarm. Hakkai's hand moved down to turn off the water, leaving the two in total silence. "Not bad, 'Kai." Gojyo stated flatly. Hakkai looked back at his friend who had opened the curtain and tossed a towel back. Hakkai grabbed it and wrapped it around his waist, now feeling a bit embarassed.<br>Gojyo stepped out and wrapped a towel around himself. "I couldn't find those girls…but I suppose a part of me knew it was really you." His red eyes flashed to Hakkai's. "This was fun though, really." He exited the bathroom, picking up his clothes on the way towards the bed. Hakkai was still just standing in the shower with the towel, stunned.  
>The red head dried off and shoved on his shorts. "See you in the morning, 'Kai." Leaving his towel on the ground, he walked over to the room's door and exited. The click of the door shutting was deafening on Hakkai's ears. Shaking his head, he exited the shower and left the bathroom. He went over and picked up Gojyo's towel and walked towards the bathroom to hang it up.<br>"What the fuck just happened," he mumbled tossing the towel over the bar. When he turned around he was face to face with Gojyo.

"Man, I did not think it would be this easy to sneak up on you twice Hakkai." _'Neither did I'_, Hakkai thought, but he just sighed. "Yes Gojyo?" The red head leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "I just thought about it, the stupid priest has the card…he and the monkey can fend for themselves, I'm hungry for breakfast now."

Hakkai smirked.

_Ok! So comments are appreciated as always…Hope it wasn't too bad! LOVES TO YOU ALL FOR READING :P_


End file.
